


Gravity Dead

by ak27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bodies of friends being used as puppets, Dismemberment, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, bill fucking with dippers head, bills kind of weird, everyone dies but also doesnt, haha shenanigans, happy fun timez, idk how to tag that, lets see..., maybe blood kink?, near the end there dipper loses his mind, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak27/pseuds/ak27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Evil Dead au; Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, and Soos head to a cabin for a weekend of fun-and instead get a weekend of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> when i was watching the evil dead, i thought that one scene where the ghoul starts taunting the characters reminded me of something bill would do

“…We’ve been, gone six months, and I, got the fear, after, all the songs that we’ve, sung together,” Mabel sang from the back seat, occasionally joined by Soos, the driver, and Wendy. Pacifica stared out the window but not unhappily, and Dipper tapped his leg to the song. Rows of bare trees passed them as they crawled up the barren mountain road to the cabin they had planned to stay in for the weekend.

  
When Mabel and Wendy had come up with the idea to stay in a cabin over the weekend, the first person they thought to ask was great uncle Ford, whom they realized owned several secret properties around the country he used for his studies. He was completely hesitant to let them use the cabins, saying he left them alone for a reason; but Mabel was persistent. Eventually she managed to ask him while he was busy in his lab, and although he probably didn’t hear her, he said “sure ok” and she took that as a yes.

On the other side of the road, an invisible force hurdled through the trees to meet the car driving precariously along the dirt.

“Sure is cool Ford let us stay in his old cabin,” Soos said after the singing had died down.

  
“Actually, it was more he probably didn’t hear Mabel and agreed halfheartedly then ‘let us’ but-“ Dipper started.

  
“Who cares?” Wendy chanted, “Cabin time! Cabin time!” Mabel and Soos joined in.

“Hey Dipper, where are we?” Soos called over his shoulder, taking his eyes off the road.

Dipper pulled a map out of his pocket and moved his finger around, “Well we just crossed the Tennessee border…”

  
As Soos continued to glance at Dipper, waiting for an answer, none of them noticed the truck making its way towards them on the thin road. The force in the trees gained momentum.

  
“Which would put us…”

  
“Yeah, dood?”

  
The truck’s engine roared.

  
“Which would… put us…”

  
The force was absolutely beside itself.

  
“Right... Here!”

  
As soon as Dipper said ‘here’, the car steering wheel was turned violently toward the oncoming truck, who blared its horn as the group panicked. Soos clutched the wheel as Pacifica screamed at the top of her lungs, both Mabel and Dipper yelling “turn! Turn!”, Wendy repeating “holy shit!” in the background.

  
The car gained control at the last second, and the truck honked angrily as they all narrowly escaped death. Soos continued driving, visibly apprehensed.

  
“What the hell man?! We almost got hit!”

  
“I-I’m sorry doods! It’s like the wheel just got a mind of its own! I swears I didn’t do it.”

  
“It’s okay Soos,” Mabel piped. “At least we’re safe now.”

  
Everyone groaned in agreement.

  
In the distance, a single eye opened on each individual tree and watched them drive away. It’s singular pupil following the car with a mixture of irritation and mirth.

After they passed a rickety bridge to get to the cabin, promised by Soos it was “solid as a rock” before a tire ran a hole through it and they narrowly escaped death for the second time that day, the car crawled up a grassy driveway to the cabin. As it came into view, a steady thumping noise greeted their entrance. It continued as they all piled out.

  
Dipper stepped out of the car, heading towards the front door first. He looked at the swinging porch bench as it crashed against the cabin, feeling increasingly afraid but not knowing why. Dipper frowned in confusion at the bench’s strange rhythmic movements. When he reached up to grab the keys that sat on the top of the door frame, the bench abruptly stopped swinging. He glanced back, sweat on his brow.

  
“Uh, it’s one of these keys here…”

  
He eyed the bench before unlocking the door.

The rest of the group deemed it safe and set about unloading the car, Wendy and Mabel tossing stuff from the trunk for Soos to catch and hand to Pacifica to stack on the ground nearby.

  
“Hey!” Mabel chanted as she tossed items.

  
“Hey!” Wendy repeated as she chucked a bag.

  
“Hey!” Soos caught it and handed it to Pacifica, raising his arms to catch what Mabel had next, but she hucked it towards his stomach instead. He muttered an ‘oof’ and wrapped his arms around himself, laughing despite the pain.

  
Dipper roamed around the cabin, scoping out the rooms through the dust that sat there for who knows how long. A mounted deer head stared at him from the fireplace as he moved rooms. Door after door, the place seemed to look like your average shack. It seemed Great Uncle Ford’s research was either destroyed, hidden, or currently with him because Dipper couldn’t find any of it. All that was left was your average household items. He walked over a trap door.

  
He did find a rickety door, however, and when he opened it his eyes widened at the contents. Animal bones were posted around the otherwise empty room, some hanging from the ceiling while others were tacked to the wall. It reeked of rot and dust. Dipper shuddered and closed the door.

The rest of the group got situated and settled inside the cabin. Wendy had brought some cards, so while Pacifica and Mabel set about making dinner, she dealt some cards out to Soos for a round of Go Fish. Dipper hung nearby, curled in a chair to write about day one of his weekend. While not particularly eventful, he was definitely starting to get some weird vibes about this place. He wrote himself a note to ask great uncle Ford about the bone room later.

The light of the day dimmed and farther back, into the mysterious deep woods behind them, an obnoxious, cackling laughter drifted in the air.


	2. Chapter Tw0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds some kinda book that probably summons an insane spirit but i mean, whats the harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok at this point we're gonna stop relying so heavily on evil deads plot and just start plummeting into madness. step 1-introduce bill,

 

Pacifica was officially kicked out of the kitchen on terms that she refuses to mention again. Based on the fact there is a new char mark on the kitchen ceiling, she grabs a pad and paper to spend her time doodling instead. A cool night breeze blows in from the window beside the front door and she starts a picture of the clock ahead of her. The pendulum swings with a steady beat.

Wind picks up slightly and she’s tempted to close the window but as she thinks that, the clock stops moving mid-swing. Pacifica is immediately struck with unease and the wind blows in from the outside harder, as if something’s trying to get in.

Suddenly she’s stuck in her seat, paper flipping to a clean slate and her hand cramping hard on the pencil. It hurts terribly as her hand is forcibly moved across the paper as hard as possible, tearing it as a new picture appeared.

At first she thought it was a box, quickly turned into a book, and one with a face at that. As soon as the force came, it was gone and Pacifica was left with dishelved hair and a crudely drawn picture. She checked to see if anyone else noticed, but they were all busy in the kitchen/dining room area. Her breathing slowed and she looked closure at the picture. The face on the book was smiling.

           

           

“And that’s the way the cookie crumbles, soldier.” Wendy crushed Dipper in arm wrestling for the fifth time that evening, and he was ready to acknowledge defeat.

“Ok you rascals: dinner’s ready!” Mabel called from the kitchen, bringing in the main dish. The crew gathered around the table excitedly, chattering amongst themselves. Pacifica slightly visibly unnerved than usual. As they organized their plates, Soos stood up and clinked his glass.

“I just wanted to make a toast to you guys,” He started and the table smiled in appreciation. “You’re a real crew, you know that? Goin’ on adventures, learnin’ new secrets, it’s all part of the shebang and I’m glad to-“ Soos was interrupted however, when the cellar door burst open.

Everyone clambered from the table to the door, dinner left forgotten on the table.

 

“Maybe the wind blew it?”

“Soos, you and I both know that wasn’t the wind.”

“You never know, dood.”

Wendy held herself back from replying, instead turning to everyone to ask, “Welp, whose gonna do down there?”

Pacifica looked white.

“The first person alone in a haunted cellar is the first person to die, you know!”

“Which is why TWO of us are going down there with flashlights,” Dipper said, handing Mabel the other one. They nodded and set down the creaky stairs, waving nonchalantly as the rest of the team looked on visibly anxious.

 

It was damp and dark, the pair squinting slightly as they made their way down. Dipper heard dripping noises and pointed his flashlight up to the leaky pipes and watched long streams of water slide down to the floor. It almost looked like sticky syrup.

When he slid his flashlight back down, Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

“Aw geez- Mabel? Mabel, where are you?”

No response.

He walked ahead to the door on the opposite side of the cellar, which was ajar and revealed faint lighting from inside. Dipper pushed it open and found himself in an empty room, only a few empty shelves on one wall. In an adjacent room nearby, he heard the sound of shuffling and tip toed nearer, readying his flashlight like a weapon.

“HELLO!” Mabel screamed, waving a gun.

Dipper shrieked and stuttered back, raising his arms in defense and hitting the wall with his back.

Mabel laughed tauntingly, poking his face; “beep boop! Check out this room Dip dop!”

He collected himself and looked around, noting the small space and the cluttered table that inhabited it. Mabel continued inspecting her gun, muttering about whether it still worked or not while Dipper picked up a tattered book made out of some thick leather material. Its cover seemed to be molded to look like a face, and he wondered if great uncle Ford wrote even more journals than he thought.

Inside, the pages were lined with macabre drawings and strange code. Dipper flipped through with interest, thinking he could take this with him to decode later. Mabel set the gun down and picked up the huge, old school tape recorder.

“Let’s take this stuff upstairs! I got this dinosaur- you get everything else.”

 

“So this is like… The authors’ findings?” Pacifica eyed the book’s cover.

“No no, the guy didn’t write this – he FOUND it. Apparently it’s some… raise the dead how-to,” Dipper clarified.

“Like how you-“ Mabel started, but he interrupted her. “Don’t say it.”

She giggled.

“Well let’s see what he has to say!” Wendy stuck in a cassette tape and pressed play. Everyone gathered closer to the machine and they waited, specifically, for spooky stuff.

           

“In my exploration, I’ve discovered a book bound in leathered human flesh-“

Dipper dropped the book.

“-Which seems to contain some sort of coded ritual. The only words I can read from it seems to be this incantation written in Latin. Will try to decode at a later date.”

The next few tapes or so were just Ford muttering to himself as he tried to figure it out and Dipper took notes of what he accomplished so far. His voice became increasingly strained throughout the tapes and finally, on day thirteen, he read the incantation.

“I seem to have gathered a few of this book’s secrets. Apparently, there’s this demon, Bill Cipher, that uses the dead as a means to inflict pain and suffering. I haven’t decoded anything conclusive, but it seems there’s no bargaining with him to stop him from getting what he wants. Nonetheless, I figured I try and see what this incantation here does. Naturan Demento…”

Mabel glanced at Pacifica, both feeling the strange and oppressive quote un-quote “bad juju” stir up the air. She turned to look at Dipper, who was too enraptured by the recording to realize what a bad idea this actually was.

“Dipper, we shouldn’t play this-“

“Sh! Not now Mabel.”

“But-!”

“Shh!” Dipper and Wendy hushed at the same time. Soos stuck out his own tape recorder to make a remix of incantation later.

“Tantir-man-ov-mis-hazen-sober. Kanda… Allus lyou cann duo at these pointus is prayus for forgivenuss.”

Suddenly the lights went out, the crew only illuminated by the fire they sat by. Loud obnoxious laughter pelted their ears, seemingly coming from all around the house at once; Mabel glared at Dipper, who didn’t even have to look back to know she was right. Windows opened and closed and somewhere in a different room, a door slammed.

“Well, well, well, well, well!”

Everyone looked to the talking deer head.

“What a turn out! Seems like the gangs all here! Can’t wait to pick you off ONE BY ONE IN TYPICAL HORROR MOVIE AGONY.”

“Who are you and what do you want?!” Mabel stood up, grabbing a panicked Pacifica’s hand as everyone gathered around the swiveling head.

“Name’s Bill- and what I want is to STRIP YOU MEATBAGS of your FLESH and toss ‘em like PARTY STREAMERS!”

Various sounds of disbelief, panic, and fear bubbled from them as this entity, Bill, laughed vicariously in the background. Soos clapped his hands on his hat and shook; Wendy’s clammy hand held tightly on her ax; Pacifica and Mabel cowered together; Dipper pocketed the (gross) evil book.

“Well don’t all look so excited! It’d be RIDICULOUS to kill you all AT THE SAME TIME. Eventually you’re all gonna JOIN ME but until then – go ahead and think you stand  a FIGHTING CHANCE.”

 

The deer head flopped down, signaling whatever was in it was now gone. The lights turned back on and all the windows were closed. The clock resumed ticking at 8 p.m., echoed slightly in the silence. Soos looked at everyone.

“Still stayin’ the weekened? Thumbs up, thumbs down?”

           

           

           

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> step 2 - kill off the most useful character. ps, the original incantation, "sam and robsa are de hitchhikers on zeroadsa" was a nod to the directer and producer trying to hitchhiker earlier in the first film, so i sorta input my own head nod to the fact these guys are screwed.


	3. Chaptr 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for a bite of cannibalism

“Ok guys, we need to leave, like, now,” Pacifica stressed, bags already in hand.

Everyone stood in the living room murmuring amongst themselves that, yeah, that might be a good idea. Soos stared distrustfully at the deer head, and Wendy tossed her ax between her hands lost in thought. Dipper walked up to Pacifica, making a downward hand motion that meant ‘calm down.’

“I know it seems really bad, but hey,” he turned to everyone else, “If there’s a spell in there about summoning this Bill Thing, maybe there’s one about banishing it.”

Mabel stood next to her brother, “Yeah! We just gotta decode the evil journal thingy! All in favor of helping Dipper, say aye!”

Pacifica frowned and shouted “I’m leaving!” as she stalked out the door.

“Pacifica…” Mabel rushed out to talk to her.

The group looked after them for a moment before pulling on their game faces. Dipper grabbed his whiteboard from his room and wrote  an unfinished key on it. Step one: decode the rest of the book. He assigned Wendy to finding patterns and figuring out the last five letters; Soos to replace the already coded letters into readable sentences from the journal; and Dipper himself opened a different book on types of demons and ways to protect against them.

He had to figure out what kind of spirit/demon/ghost this Bill was, and based on the ability to control electricity and talk through stuffed deer heads, he was going to guess the poltergeist level. Maybe get some anointed oil here... Little bit of Latin there… He nodded to himself.

Admittedly, Soos wasn’t having an easy time so Dipper would find himself pausing every few minutes or so to help him. But if it meant getting rid of an evil spirit and staying alive, he didn’t mind. Something in the back of his mind wondered, though; is what they’re doing now to try and stop him exactly what Bill meant when he said “fighting chance”?

No, they had a _real_  chance. He wasn’t going to let Bill into his head so soon.

 

 

“Pacifica, I know it looks bad, but Dipper knows what he’s doing!”

“Does he, Mabel?”

Mabel looked up, counting on her fingers.

“Poltergeists, hauntings, ghosts- a certain level 10 ghost-“

“Ok! Ok. I trust you guys but, I still don’t want to stay here tonight,” she tossed her bags into the car and sat in the front passenger seat knowingly, staring straight ahead. Mabel sighed, getting into the driver’s seat.

 

The ground was covered in dense fog, increasingly denser as they drove further away from the cabin. Mabel was driving partially with muscle memory at this point. Bush leaves and twigs would scrape along the car innocently, but Pacifica couldn’t help but feel threatened. She looked out through her window at the night beyond her. Dead leaves and clumps of dirt crumbled under the slow rolling tires.

Up ahead, where the bridge used to be, the car stopped.

It was unbelievably wrecked. The rails had curled upward, appearing like a hand holding them inside. Upon noticing this, Pacifica had to get out and walk in circles, feverantly talking to herself and grabbing her hair. Mabel just stared at the bridge in disbelief. It was fine just a minute ago! There wasn’t even bad weather that could’ve done this… Unless…

She had an overwhelming urge to return to the cabin.

The wind blowing around them turned into familiar echo-y laughter and the two girls looked up. Ominous clouds covered the moon at the speed of a fog machine and branches moved out of the way as the laughter bounced over every surface before narrowing to one location: an opening in the trees. Calm footsteps reached them and they felt rather than saw the evil force emerging. It felt like cold oil was coating their skin and their mouths felt dry like cotton. They were surprised, however, at how normal he looked. Bill opened his mouth slack and a voice mixed between a dying cat and the sound of wind being played backwards seeped out.

“GOOD EVENING LADIES!”

Mabel and Pacifica shrieked, immediately diving for the car and locking the car doors behind them. Bill slapped his face against the glass as soon as Mabel wound up the window and she screamed at him to get back. The car started and they hurtled as fast as they could backwards, towards the safety of the cabin.

They watched Bill straighten his posture and looking absolutely beside himself as they left him behind in the clearing, getting smaller between the increasing distance. Before Mabel swerved the car around, however, he disappeared.

“Drive, drive, drive!”

Pacifica wasn’t wearing her seatbelt as she slapped her hands against the dashboard in wild panic, urging Mabel to drive faster. The girls slid on the seats as the car lurched forward and sideways trying to get back to the cabin. The darkness and fog hid the branches that thwacked themselves against the car, almost accumulating a rhythm similar to someone pounding their fists on the car trying to get in.

“Mabel, if we die tonight, there’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you-“

“We’re not dying, Pacifica! Shut up!” Mabel shouted over the roar of the engine and the panic, and she noticed lights ahead.

They were almost there, it was so close. They just had to get out of the car as soon as it stopped and run inside – pray the door wasn’t locked of course. Mabel planned on helping Dipper with whatever needed to be done to get rid of this evil spirit and then relax on her weekend with her friends. Yeah… Once this ghost was out of the way they could all laugh it off, play some games; get back to normal. If they could just… reach the door…

A thud smacked the front of the car and everything turned off.

Pacifica held her breath in the sudden, dense quiet and Mabel tried unsuccessfully to restart the car. Without the engine, they could hear the crickets outside chirp. For a moment, Pacifica was distracted by it and how calming it was. She never heard crickets at her place and tonight there were _so many_. It like they were everywhere all at once. She forgot where she was for a moment.

The car doors were wrenched open and the two girls were flung out, each separated by a good few feet. Pacifica reached out for Mabel, but the other girl couldn’t see her. Her throat felt constricted and she watched helplessly as Mabel stood up and ran to the cabin without her. Pacifica heard shouting for help but she couldn’t understand why Mabel didn’t look for her first. In the moment, it seemed very uncharacteristic.

“Mabel… Ma-“

Mismatched sleek shoes stood in front of her vision and one pressed down on her outstretched hand, and then another stepped on the other; taking turns to step on them repeatedly and rapidly. Pacifica shrieked in pain but a force was keeping her arms outstretched, could only watch this demon dance on her hands. She could _hear_  the bones cracking and tendons snapping, tears flowing openly from her eyes.

Bill’s laughter permeated the air, “Looks like your friend left ya! What a shame, seeing as to how she’ll get to the cabin before you… Who knows what’ll happen?” He snickered.

“Sure hope she didn’t CATCH anything CONTAGIOUS.”

Pacifica held confusion for a moment before he picked her up by the back of her neck like a kitten, dodging her meek swings.

“What’d the stout business man say to the other,” Bill asked with a serious face.

“Huh? You… You fucking maniac! Let me go!!” She tried swinging her body to the side, avoiding eye contact and hoping one of her fists would land.

“You’re supposed to say WHAT but since you wanna know I’ll tell you ANYWAY,” He set her back down to be tied up by twigs and vines, stretching her limbs out against the forest floor. Bill leaned down and pressed his hand on her stomach.

“NICE,” His hand dug in seamlessly, sliding inside ridiculously deep.

“TO MEAT YOU.”

Bill began pulling out her organs, slowly, and it had all the feel of being sliced open and pulled apart. Pacifica vomited to the side as her intestines slid out of her stomach similar to the feeling of when you pull noodles out of your throat. There wasn’t a visible wound but when stuff was pulled out it created a growing tear that bled profusely on the ground and cycled blood up to her throat.

Pacifica writhed and grabbed muddy clumps of dirt slicked with her own blood, gurgling out what you _could_  call screams but sounded more like drowning rats. Bill laughed as if it was a game of Yahtzee, presenting her guts like a car salesmen before setting them down beside her. He grabbed her liver and held it in her face, squeezing it slightly and cackled at Pacifica’s face: drops of blood on an expression of disgust, fear, and incredulousness.

“You know, I got to hand it to your friends there; wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for their TYPICAL TEENAGE STUPIDITY. Although I guess you guys are about twenty-ish now? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER,” Bill took a contemplative bite out of her pancreas, and the least Pacifica could manage was a weak groan.

“Not that it matters. I’d kill you all anyway if I could. Expect for that one kid with the pine tree hat. What’s his name?”

She gurgled, clearing blood out of her throat, “Wh-what… You mean… Dipper? … Why…”

“Dipper, huh… Gotta say that face he makes when he’s scared is PRICELESS. Not as priceless as watching you feel your guts being pulled out, of course.” He pat her cheek with a bloody hand like an ol’ sport before standing up and stretching out his back.

“Welp! I’ve got some kids to traumatize but don’t worry your pretty blonde head, you valley girl stereotype; I got big plans for you and your friends.”

Pacifica only had a moment of humanity before inhuman shrieks ripped her throat, sounding almost like begging but also like she was in a lot of pain and very afraid.

Bill snapped his fingers and Pacifica blanked out of consciousness. He grabbed her body and set it standing like a giant puppet and watched as her skin quickly shift to a sickly color, peeling like old wallpaper and smelling like rot. Some of her hair fell out a bit and a few gnats flew into her stomach cavity.

He zapped her with blue lightening and her head snapped up, eyes clouded over in a bright red and her grimace replaced with a sneer.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” Bill forced out dramatically, tapering off at the end and examining her, slowly making a face of disgust and letting his hand drop, wiping it off on his shirt.

“Yeah – ah ew...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its only gonna get worse!! i had a really hard time getting this chapter up with my terrible internet but its here and the next one is on its way! i got big plans, guys BIG PLANS


	4. ccHapter for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we now have our cellar tormentor to scream at our remaining heros and bill is still as elusive and terrible as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i feel like i might be rushing things but i am so excited for the next few chapters

Dipper looked up from his books as Mabel burst in the front door, slamming it behind her and leaning against it for a moment. Soos stopped mid-code and looked up in concern while Wendy stood to walk over and set a hand on her shoulder.

“Mabel, what’s wrong? … Where’s Pacifica?”

Mabel was a wreck. Her shoes were covered in mud and she stank of fear sweat, her hair was scrambled and she kept looking around fervently. Scratches on her cheeks suggested she had ran blindly through the branches. If you looked close enough, which no one did, you could notice the tiniest of triangles on the nape of her neck. Mabel held a hand to her forehead.

“I thought I saw her run here! She was going so fast I was worried I’d lose her but… Oh my god where is she?!” Mabel made to run back outside again but Wendy stopped her, grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes.

“Mabel, stay with me- What happened? Dude breathe.”

She took deep breaths and stared at the floor.

“I was going to drive her to a hotel, and when we reached the bridge it… It was…” Mabel groaned dramatically, “Oh there’s no way out! The bridge is gone! We’re stuck here with… with that THING.”

Dipper walked over to his sister, sharing a worried glance with Wendy before setting a hand on her shoulder. Mabel and Pacifica had only been out for a few minutes or so but already his sister was back and freaking out, minus Pacifica. Knowing her, she could have easily gotten lost in the woods; but…

“Mabel, what’s out there?”

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, sparing the evil book on the floor a look before saying, “Bill.”

His eyes widened and he checked out the window before guiding his sister to sit in front of the fireplace. Soos immediately set to work making Mabel some comfort food, giving up his spot. Mabel just cried quietly and blamed herself for losing Pacifica; though she knew somewhere deep down, Pacifica was dead.

“OK new plan. Soos, how far are you on translating?”

His voice piped from the kitchen area, “Um…”

“How about you Wendy?”

She shrugged.

“That’s ok, we can hold off on the book for tonight and I’ll just set some protection charms around. Bill won’t be able to get in for a while. Wendy, set this around,” Dipper pointed at a household herb from his book of protection and she nodded.

“Soos, I’m gonna need you to chant some stuff.”

“Whatever you say, dood,” Soos saluted, grabbing the paper handed to him. He recited the spells as he set down some hot chocolate and toast for Mabel and she took it solemnly.

Dipper grabbed his swiss knife and set about carving symbols around the perimeter walls of the cabin. The book said something about carving a weird wheel of sorts should weaken Bill, but he wasn’t exactly sure how. Hopefully it’d be enough to keep them safe for tonight. He just prayed to whatever benevolent force out there that Pacifica was just lost and they’d find her in the morning; yet somehow, he knew that wasn’t true.

After they were done, everyone gathered back in the living room and looked around in tense silence. Mabel was wearing a “safety charm” Dipper had brought with him for emergencies, if only to give her some peace of mind. After a few minutes of a steady clock beat, they figuratively sighed in relief when it was apparent Bill wouldn’t bother them for the night. Although how can you really guarantee that in four minutes? They dispersed to find things to distract themselves from their unavoidable and fragile mortality.

 

“Um… Let me think… Ace of diamonds?”

“Yeah man! Ok, try this one.”

“Three of hearts!”

“Soos, Soos – You are a genius.”

Wendy held up cards as Soos guessed them, and although he didn’t guess right, she led him to believe he did just because it was fun. Dipper was somewhere in another room, recording things in a journal and working to decode more of the Book. Mabel was looking out the window, unusually but understandably quiet the past hour or so.

Wendy help up the next card and Soos opened his mouth to guess it but instead of his voice, it was Mabel’s.

“Four of hearts,” which was correct.

Wendy tossed the card down and grabbed another.

“Jack of clubs,” correct again.

She looked over to Mabel with a raised eyebrow and flipped through more cards.

“Five of spades, queen of diamonds, ace of spades!”

Mabel turned towards Soos and Wendy but they could tell it wasn’t Mabel anymore. Her skin was peeling and her eyes were clouded an opaque white. Her voice turned from sweet to sour as sound ripped from her throat in a high pitched, familiar voice. Her body flipped into the air limply and her hands twisted unnaturally. Wendy muttered a “hoooly fucking shit,” under her breath.

Soos backed away, nervously asking if Mabel was okay while Wendy called for Dipper in rising alarm.

“What?! What’s going o- Oh no… no, no-no!! Mabel!” Dipper ran into the room, fluttering translation notes on the floor behind him as he laid eyes on his twin sister, who at this point, may or may not still be his twin sister. His hands tangled in his hair and for the first time tonight, he was feeling panic.

“HAHAHAHA, you think you can KEEP ME OUT?! I’m EVERYWHERE, all the time! LITERALLY inside another human right now! CAN’T STOP ME.” Bill’s voice echoed around them, seemingly everywhere at once. He ripped the charm off of Mabel’s neck just to prove he could and the husk of what Mabel was slowly turned in the air.

“You know what? I like this: what we have. I get to pick off your loved ones ONE BY ONE while you think you can stop me! It’s great! HA HA.”

“Give me back my sister, Bill!” Dipper threatened tears but in the moment he was absolutely furious. Sure, he should’ve listened when his sister didn’t want to play the audio so maybe it was his fault Bill was here at all, but the demon had no reason to be playing with Mabel’s body like some sick puppet. At this point, he had no right to _exist._

“Oh sure, like there’s still HOPE for her!” Bill cackled, “But hey, maybe if you keep her around long enough, her UNRETREIVABLE SOUL might be brought back from the VOID IN WHENCE IT CAME.”

Mabel’s body flopped to the floor and slid back and forth like a mop, streaking bits of skin and blood on the floorboards. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow but the pupils were rolled back into her head.

“ONE MORE THING: PINE TREE.”

Soos, Wendy, and Dipper looked at each other in confusion before Soos pointed to Dipper’s hat. “He means you, dood.”

Dipper looked at ~~Mabel~~  Bill.

“You’re MINE so DON’T DIE.”

“Wh- You’re the one killing us!” Wendy shouted, brandishing her ax again.

Before she could whack Mabel’s head with the butt of the ax, Bill laughed aggressively before the meat sack visibly deflated and leaving the group with a… a dead body? Comatose? Oh, no wait there’s movement.

 “What…?”

Mabel’s body flung to back to, um, life? Movement. Flung back into movement, and Bill’s voice screeched “psyche!” and shot up backwards, snapping Mabel's spine as her body was unnaturally posed like a cobra. Her eyes were still that ungodly yellow and when she smiled her teeth were already rotting. Her breath smelled like mold.

“For the time being, this is my body now!” ~~Mabel~~ Bill cackled. Wendy covered her eyes at the sight and Soos cringed, grabbing for a broom to whack the monstrosity.

“Dood, I think we… I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think we have to…” Soos started but couldn’t finish. Wendy set her hand on top of his and nodded, looking to Dipper.

“Mabel isn’t here anymore, Dip.”

Dipper stared at his sister’s body, being piloted by some dark entity that broke her bones and twisted her neck unnaturally. A weird purple slime oozed out of her fingernails; and as disgusting as it was, it was wearing Mabel’s favorite puppy-playing-basketball sweater she had fixed up so she could wear it into adulthood. Tears spilled from his eyes and there was no way he could ever kill his sister.

If Bill could get in, he had to get out. Maybe there was a spell in the book he hadn’t decoded yet, that could fix her! Ford said something about some kind of reversal they just... They just had to try. There had to be… _something._ He voiced all this to his remaining friends and they shared uncomfortable glances at each other. Soos averted his eyes to the ground. Meanwhile Mabel’s body was now screaming about their childhood insecurities and regrets.

“Ok, fine. How about we just,” Dipper looked around desperately. “Put her in the cellar!”

He grabbed the broom from Soos’ reluctant hands and nudged Mabel’s body into the cellar.

“There we go, just, around the table, over the rug and, into the cellar!” He shut it on her forcefully and locked it up with a conveniently nearby chain and padlock. Dipper stood up and wiped his brow, looking at Soos and Wendy proudly. Wendy sighed.

“This is multiple shades of fucked up.”

Mabel’s face poked through the space in the cellar through the chains, grabbing them with her mangled hands. Bill’s eyes glowed with mirth and malice.

“Ya it kind of is, pine tree!”

“Shut UP BILL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its just like a family sitcom! except with like, a lot of blood.   
> *side eyes next few chapters*   
> a LOT of blood


End file.
